1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a steam iron with separate generating means that may be pump-fed to provide extra steam capacity or a surge of steam through the normal soleplate ports when extra steam is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of irons using water for either steam or spray or both, a water tank is provided in the iron above the soleplate and water valve structure is provided for metered drippage of water into a steam generator where it is evaporated and flashed into steam and directed out ports in the soleplate to steam the article. Additionally, irons have been provided with both manual and power spray attachments so that some of the tank water may be sprayed out of the nose of the iron to dampen the fabric. In order to provide extra steam capacity, some irons provide means whereby an extra slug of water may be pumped into the steam generating area, usually into a separate chamber, the entire steam generating system being within the confines of the heating element, whereupon the extra steam and main steam are both fed directly into the main distribution system after passage through a tortuous system or the extra steam may be passed first through the main generator and then into the distribution system to exit the soleplate ports as extra capacity steam. Such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,599,357 and 3,711,972, respectively. Another system, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,043, allows the generated steam to be shifted from one group of soleplate ports to another group of ports so that the steam exits vigorously through few ports or softly through many ports depending on the needs of the fiber being ironed. The present invention is another form or hybrid system whereby an extra surge of steam may be efficiently obtained in order to increase the steam capacity of the iron on demand. A further arrangement using completely separate systems is shown in concurrently-filed application Ser. No. 424,568, filed Dec. 13, 1973 of common assignment.